


Boyfriends

by aphomestuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, John Egbert/Dave Strider - Freeform, M/M, Middle School, Minor John Egbert/Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphomestuck/pseuds/aphomestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john goes over to daves house after school to play some shit video games, school au one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends

John sat in his 6th period math class, impatiently waiting for the clock to turn 3:25. He was anxious, he was finally going to spend the afternoon and night with his best friend, Dave. He's had a slight crush on Dave since 6th grade, but had never said anything despite how close the two were. He slumped down in his seat and pulled out his phone.

EB: yo are you pumped or what?  
TG: fuck yeah i am  
TG: tonights gonna be ridiculous  
TG: bros even gonna let go to the park by ourselves  
EB: haha sweet.  
EB: shit, hold up. 

He slipped his phone in his pocket, and wrote down a few notes on the board. Class was about to be dismissed. 

TG: hey class is almost over  
TG: ill meet you by the marquis

The bell rung and John dashed out of his seat and down the hall. He pushed open the heavy twin doors and walked out into the school front yard. Dave was casually leaning against the marquis that read "HAPPY FRIDAY HAWKS". John walked over to his best friend. "Sup dude!! You ready?" Dave looked up from his reflective shades. "Yeah man, come on. Bro told me he made hot dogs and shit." "Oh damn, he probably made them with smuppet noses." "Probably. Alright let's go." They began walking down the street. John couldn't help but stare at Dave through the corner of his eye. "Oh shit, he looks really cute today." he thought. Dave turned around. "Yo, something wrong?" John paused. "...Nah. I'm good." "You sure?" "Yeah dude. No sweat." They continued to walk down the street. 

After a little while, they reached Dave's apartment building. It was large and towering, but it looked like it hadn't had a paint job or pressure cleaning in 20 years. "Alright, here we are! Let me get Bro to open the door." Dave walked up the steps and buzzed in. John leaned against the brick rails and looked up at the gray sky. "Should I tell him tonight? Does he like me back? Fuck." he thought to himself. "Yo, come on dude!" Dave and John then ran up the stairs to his apartment, C17. "Welcome to my house." "Dave, I've been here already." "You know what John, I'm just trying to keep it fresh." "Pfffft." 

Dave took John to his room and flopped himself on the bed. "So whatdya wanna do, bro?" John sat on the floor and threw a ball against the wall. "I don't know. Video games?" Dave sat up and took off his shades. "Mortal Kombat?" "Fuck yeah, man." Dave got up and got an old Playstation game titled "Mortal Kombat II" out of his extensive video game tower and put it in the console. He handed John a contoller. "Ready for the ass beating of a lifetime?" "Sure, asshat.", John said as selected his character. The battle started and the animated fighters began to slaughter each other on screen. "Hey. Dave." "Yeah?" "I kinda wanted to talk to you about something." 

John's heart was pounding in his ears. "I kinda um." "What?" The game wasn't paused. John sighed. "We've known each other for the longest time and I mean, you've helped me with a lot of stupid shit. You're my best friend and, I think I kind of want to be more than that." He gulped. "And, I I like you. In a romantic sense." Dave paused the game and stared at the screen and coughed. "For how long have you felt like that?" He bit at his finger. "Since about 6th grade. I couldn't really sort out my feelings at that time, but now I know." John put the controller down and layed on his back. "It's just kinda crazy, I never would have guessed I'd feel that way about you." Dave took a deep breath. "I.. uh, know what you mean." "Hm?" John said. "I know how you feel. I always knew it was gonna happen, we're so close. I kind of feel the same way about you. You're so fucking cute and just a big nerd." John moved his hand over to Dave's and placed it under his. "......So. Do you wanna do this relationship thing with me? Y'know. Together?" Dave smirked. 

"Yeah man. Boyfriends?" "Boyfriends." John got up and layed his head down, using Dave's lap as a pillow. "What are the others gonna say?" Dave laughed, "Dude, I don't care about that stuff. All that matters is that we're gonna be fine and happy as shit together." John chuckled. "You're a cutie.", Dave whispered. 

John looked up at him, his eyes twinkling and glasses reflecting the paused TV screen. Dave looked back down at him, smiling. He bent down and kissed him, and a sense of bliss and euphoria overtook both of their bodies. They both realized they had found the one who had completed each other. John laughed awkwardly and said, "You wanna keep playing games, BOYFRIEND?" "Sure, BOYFRIEND." John picked up his controller, still in Daves's lap and they played video games all through out the night.


End file.
